On-Going Observation
by nom de plumee
Summary: [For Affair Week 2016] Dearka membawa benih keragu-raguan dalam hubungan antara Cagalli dan Athrun! What a girl to do? Drabbles until the end of AffaWeek! Enjoy! (warn: failed humor I guess)
1. prolog

Cagalli memasukkan sampah bungkus makanan dan botol kosong di sela-sela semak-semak ke dalam plastik sampah yang dibawanya. Bibirnya _manyun_ kesal. Serius, umurnya sudah hampir tujuh belas, hampir lulus SMA, tapi kenapa dia masih dihukum seperti anak SD? Membersihkan sampah di sepanjang halaman belakang sekolah hanya karena dia terlambat masuk sekolah tujuh kali itu agak keterlaluan, _kan_?

"Cags, darimana datangnya sampah-sampah ini? Kenapa hampir semuanya nyangkut di semak-semak?!" rengek seseorang

 _Oh_ , ia hampir lupa. Ada Dearka yang juga kena hukuman. Pemuda yang beda kelas darinya itu tertangkap tangan membaca majalah balap ketika sedang pelajaran, membuatnya berujung pada hukuman yang sama dengan dirinya. (Dalam hati kecilnya, ia menanyakan hubungan di antara terlambat, mencontek, dan bersih-bersih. Menulis surat refleksi dan mengerjakan paket soal itu lebih masuk akal menjadi hukuman dibanding bersih-bersih!)

Cagalli hanya mengedikkan bahunya, _bête,_ masih kesal sampai-sampai tidak _mood_ untuk bercakap dengan Dearka yang notabene adalah sohib dekatnya itu.

Dearka mengeluarkan napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan, tidak menyadari keengganan gadis itu. "Kapan kita bisa selesai kalau semua sampah ini letaknya di tempat yang aneh-aneh begini. Aku sampai tergores-gores ranting—"

Cagalli tidak mengacuhkan Dearka. Ia memilih menulikan telinganya, hafal dengan kebiasaan pemuda itu yang suka berceloteh jika merasa lelah atau kesal dengan sesuatu. Entah berapa lama ia mendiamkan Dearka hingga pemuda itu berkata: " _Oiya_ , Cags, aku beberapa hari yang lalu liat Athrun di mal."

 _Oh_.

"Athrun? Kapan? Dia tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku."

Dearka mengedikkan bahunya (seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya mendengar sahutan Cagalli itu). "Rabu, sepulang sekolah. Tapi ketika aku dekati, dia udah enggak ada."

"Rabu? Kau yakin itu Athrun?"

"Yakin. Dia pakai jaket yang kita pesan dulu itu. Kita _order_ jaket modif, jadi nggak mungkin salah."

Cagalli mengernyit. "Tapi dia bilang ada kelas sampai sore hari itu, makanya aku bawa motor sendiri."

" _Oooh_ , aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Cags! Mungkin ia selingkuh?" Dearka menengok ke arah Cagalli sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Selingkuh?"

Dearka menggumam _iya_.

"Cags, kau tau kan, sejarah Athrun? Meer yang penyanyi _café_ , terus Mia yang anak pemilik butik, atau kakak-beradik Hawke yang konon katanya paling cantik se-kampusnya Athrun. Bukannya aku menghina, tapi Cags, sebagai cowok, aku tau betul, perempuan muda yang _cute_ dan feminin seperti mereka posisinya di atas perempuan yang kuat dan mandiri sepertimu. _Well_ , siapa tahu saja Athrun berubah pikiran, lalu dekat lagi dengan mereka?" Dearka terus berbicara meskipun tiada lagi respon dari Cagalli.

"Atau mungkin ada perempuan lain? Aku dengar dari Ahmed, ada mahasiswi pindahan dari Amrik. Katanya pernah dapat gelar _Miss Campus_ dua tahun berturut-turut karena cantik sekali. Dia pasti cantik banget sampai dapat gelar begitu," ujar Dearka sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan: "Bukan berarti kau nggak cantik. Kau cantik, tapi mungkin masih sedikit kalah dari _Miss Campus_ seperti dia."

Tiba-tiba saja ada bayang yang menutupi dirinya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia menjerit. "Uwaaah!"

000

[An entry for Affair Week Challenge 2016]

 **On-Going Observation _(Cagalli ft Dearka)_**

by: nom dp

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

Ps: I tried writing something funny, but failed funnily. Regardless, do enjoy this drabbles!

000

Cagalli membawa Dearka memasuki kawasan pasar tradisional masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Gadis itu tidak sungkan memegangi pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, memaksa pemuda itu mengikutinya. "Dearka, _cepetan_ , nanti penjualnya _keburu_ tutup."

Dearka meringis. "Cags, kenapa ke sini, _sih_? Kita kan bisa pergi ke mal. Lebih dekat dari sekolah, plus nggak panas juga."

"Uang sakuku kritis. Harus hemat sampai dapat uang saku lagi minggu depan."

Dearka memonyongkan bibirnya. Dalam hati menyalahkan bibirnya yang tidak punya rem. Ia hanya bercanda ketika ia bilang tentang kemungkinan Athrun selingkuh. Orang buta pun tahu betapa mahasiswa itu bertekuk lutut pada Cagalli. Ia tidak akan menggubris perempuan lain selama masih ada Cagalli, terlalu sayang dengan Cagalli.

 _Sayang_ , Cagalli nampaknya menganggap serius candaannya.

Dan di sinilah dia, membantu Cagalli memilih beberapa pakaian batu. Demi kulit eksotisnya, penjual pakaian yang notabene adalah seorang nenek gemuk itu tak berhenti bermain mata ke arahnya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Cagalli yang diajaknya pindah kios sama sekali tidak menggubris, terlanjur memilih-milih di antara deretan pakaian yang digantung.

Cagalli mengambil lima potong pakaian, lalu memberikannya kepada sang penjual. "Ini semuanya seratus empat puluh ribu, ya, Bi?"

Penjual itu mengernyit. "Nggak bisa, Nak. Itu harga per kaosnya tiga puluh ribu, kemeja empat puluh ribu. Totalnya dua ratus ribu."

Cagalli mengeluarkan senjata andalannya (yang bahkan sanggup membuat Yzak mengalah). Dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, ia kembali bertanya: "Dikorting nggak bisa, Bi? Saya beli banyak, _lho_."

Penjual yang menurut Dearka terlalu tua untuk dipanggil _Bibi_ itu mengambil kalkulator lalu menghitung. "Korting sepuluh persen, jadi seratus delapan puluh ribu. Pas."

Cagalli mengernyitkan keningnya. "Nggak bisa kurang, Bi?"

Penjual itu menggeleng.

Cagalli mengeluarkan dompetnya, menghitung-hitung uang yang tersisa. Sementara itu, nenek penjual masih bermain mata kepada Dearka. "Cags, masih lama?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian, merasa kepanasan.

" _Ah_! Dearka!"

Cagalli tersenyum manis lalu memeluk lengan Dearka erat.

" _Huh_? "

"Kau penyelamatku!" serunya lalu bergegas beralih pada nenek penjual. Gadis pirang itu berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arah Dearka sebelum keduanya berjabat tangan, nampaknya mencapai kesimpulan yang sama. Entah kenapa, Dearka merasa merinding tiba-tiba, instingnya menyuruh agar bergegas pergi. Sirene-nya berbunyi nada peringatan di dalam kepalanya.

Seratus lima puluh ribu rupiah kemudian….

Cagalli menggeret Dearka yang sudah kehilangan setengah jiwanya, menuju tempat parkir. Tiga jejak merah lipstik di pipinya menjadi bukti insiden mengerikan yang telah terjadi: _Cagalli_ dengan teganya menjual pipinya kepada sang nenek, sepuluh ribu untuk satu kecupan.

(Instingnya menyuruhnya meminta maaf atas candaannya, meluruskan semuanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sayang, kondisi jiwanya membuatnya tidak mengindahkan instingnya.)

000

Nah, kan, failed humor. I told you so :x

Semoga masih masuk dalam persyaratan AffaWeek :") I'm sorry if this ain't on par with your expectation, Cloli-tan ;;w;;

Semoga menghibur. See you next drabble! :)


	2. losing the target

Minggu pagi tak berawan, peramal cuaca meramalkan tiadanya hujan maupun angin kencang, seharian akan cerah. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk bermain ke pantai atau kolam renang, mengurangi panas dengan bermain air; pun dengan bonus para gadis cantik yang kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi kekasihnya. _Itu_ yang Dearka rencanakan sebelum Cagalli muncul di rumahnya, lalu bersekongkol dengan ibunya membangunkan dirinya yang masih terlelap. Ibunya seolah lebih menyayangi gadis tomboi itu dibanding anak semata wayangnya!

("Dearka, kenapa kamu nggak jadian sama Cagalli aja? Mama setuju kok kalau dia jadi menantu Mama," ujar matriah Elsman itu, yang langsung ditolak oleh Dearka: " _Plis_ , Ma. Cagalli itu _ma bro_ , masa aku jadian sama dia? Berasa pacaran sama cowok. Lagian dia udah sama anaknya Tante Lenore.")

Katakan selamat tinggal pada air dan calon kekasih. Karena di sini lah Dearka, berjongkok bersama Cagalli di balik sebuah tanaman pakis sambil memperhatikan satu titik beberapa meter di depan sana.

Athrun Zala duduk di salah satu meja café sambil bermain ponsel. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu menarik perhatian para kaum hawa di sekitarnya, membuat Cagalli berbisik-bisik kesal setiap kali ia melihat ada perempuan yang melirik Athrun ("Hei, tengok ke arah lain sana. Dia pacarku!", "apaan sih, bolak-balik di depan Athrun terus", atau "udah tante-tante masih aja cari perhatian anak muda").

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu sejak Cagalli menguntit (" _Mengamati_ , De, mengamati. Bukan menguntit," _eyel_ Cagalli) kekasihnya itu. Dearka merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan kemunculan Cagalli yang mengajaknya _mengamati_ Athrun sejak putera tunggal Zala itu keluar rumah; merasa posisinya sebagai sohib terdekat Cagalli semakin terkukuhkan. _Tapi_. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara mengamati Athrun?! Athrun hanya duduk di café itu, bermain ponsel, tidak mencurigakan!

Membosankan.

"Cags, Athrun tidak sedang apa-apa, _kok_. Kita balik aja, yuk?"

"Kan kau yang bilang kemarin. Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh?"

( _Ya_. Dearka dan candaannya yang tidak direm.)

"Tapi dia dari tadi hanya duduk di sana. Mungkin saja dia hanya ingin mencicipi makanan di sana?"

Cagalli cemberut. "Lalu kenapa dia bohong? Dia bilang menemani Tante Lenore. Tapi aku tau tau, tante sedang di Kota Desember! Dia pasti sedang menunggu seorang gadis!"

(' _Ya_. _Dearka_. _Ya,'_ suara hati Dearka terus mengulang, membuatnya merasa bersalah.)

" _Sssh_. Kita harus konsentrasi memperhatikan dia!"

Cagalli membalikkan badannya, kembali mengamati Athrun.

"Cags, kemejamu _tag_ harganya masih ada," komentar Dearka tiba-tiba ketika matanya menangkap label harga yang masih menggantung. "Belum dicuci?" tambahnya kemudian sambil mengendus-endus kemeja yang ia kenali sebagai baju baru Cagalli itu.

Cagalli mendorong hidung Dearka jauh-jauh. " _Huh_? Aku lupa. Buru-buru, _sih_. Tolong lepasin."

Dearka menarik label harga itu hingga terlepas dari kemeja gadis itu disertai gerutuan yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari si empunya kemeja. Setelah menyelipkan label harga di dalam pot pakis, keduanya kembali memperhatikan satu titik yang sudah hampir dua jam mereka intai itu.

" _Lho_ , Athrun nggak ada," ujar Dearka heran.

"Uh. Jangan bilang…."

Dua jam pengamatan sembari berjongkok itu berakhir dengan hilangnya Athrun dari radius pengamatan kedua sohib itu. (Juga jambakan dari Cagalli yang menganggap hilangnya Athrun karena Dearka yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari target.)

000

Brotp DearkaCaga, I couldn't resist XD

Semoga menghibur! See you next drabble! :)

ps: btw, normal chapter panjangnya segini-segini aja *wink*


	3. no entry allowed

Cagalli meremas lengan Dearka dengan sangat erat, membuat kawan hitamnya itu merasa aliran darahnya terhenti seketika. Memukul-mukul tangan Cagalli, ia mengaduh. "Cags, sakit tau, sakit. Jangan diremas, dong."

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan remasannya, namun tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengannya. Dearka maklum.

Siang itu, Cagalli sudah menunggu di depan kelas sesaat setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Dan … sesuai perkiraan, hari itu pun Cagalli mencoba mencuri waktu luangnya untuk menemaninya _mengamati_ Athrun yang ternyata sekali lagi tak bisa menjemput Cagalli dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok. Cagalli, yang masih terpengaruh candaan Dearka, masih yakin Athrun menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Pokoknya ikut, De."

Dearka merengek. "Tapi Caaags, aku diajakin yang lain main ke kolam renang," lalu ia melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "dengan para gadis! Kau tega liat aku yang masih _single_ sendiri? Ini kesempatanku mencari kekasih."

Di bangku paling belakang kelas Dearka berkumpul empat orang siswi dan tiga orang siswa, mereka melambai pada Dearka dan Cagalli yang ada di samping pintu kelas.

"Hmmph. Tapi, De, kalau Athrun beneran selingkuh gimana?"

"Caaags~ please! Kali ini aja, ya? Kita ngikutin Athrun besok aja."

Cagalli melipat lengan di depan dada. "Kau tega kalau tiba-tiba Athrun mutusin aku karena nemu perempuan idaman lain?"

Uh, Cagalli kalau sudah tidak logis akan sangat susah untuk kembali dilogiskan. Keras kepala gadis itu benar-benar bersaing dengan kekeraskepalaan Yzak yang sudah dikenal oleh Dearka sejak ia masih mengenakan popok! Menyerah dengan perasaan berat, Dearka hanya bisa berserah kepada keputusan Cagalli membawa serta dirinya.

Dengan sebuah permintaan maaf kepada ketujuh teman dekatnya di kelas, Dearka mengikuti Cagalli. (Dearka ingin menangis, memandangi terbangnya gambaran indah dirinya yang bermain air.)

Kedua sohib yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka itu kini hanya berdiri di depan dua orang pria berjambang yang berbadan kekar yang bertampang sangar, yang satu berkepala plontos sementara yang lainnya berambut gondrong. Dua pria itu memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan mata menyipit.

"…uh, Om, kami nggak boleh masuk?" tanya Dearka was-was.

Pria gondrong menjawab datar, "Dilarang masuk."

Cagalli mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu membusungkan dadanya. "Itu pelanggaran HAM. Saya tau hukum lho. Kalian tidak punya hak untuk membatasi ruang gerak kami!" ujarnya tegas tanpa rasa takut.

"Oh?" remeh pria berkepala botak.

"Om mau saya laporin ke polisi atas tuduhan pembatasan hak?" ancam gadis itu membuat Dearka sedikit mengkerut.

Pria gondrong tiba-tiba menunjuk ke atas. "Lihat ke atas."

 **WILD FOuR YOU CLUB. No entry for under 18.**

 _UH, oh,_ Athrun baru saja memasuki lingkungan yang melarang keberadaan anak-anak (bukan berarti Cagalli dan Dearka anak-anak). Dearka tahu dia dan Cagalli sering dianggap sebagai orang dewasa, terutama bila mereka berdandan bak orang dewasa. Apalagi dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dibanding teman-teman mereka di sekolah.

Tapi saat ini, mereka tak bisa berkutik. Seragam sekolah kebanggaan mereka menunjukkan usia mereka yang masih belum genap delapan belas tahun. Dearka menoleh pada Cagalli yang hanya menatap penuh harap ke dalam bangunan, dimana Athrun berada. Menarik Cagalli menjauhi klub yang dipastikan tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk itu, samar-samar ia mendengar Cagalli berkata pelan _'tapi kan klub itu belum buka, seharusnya kita menerobos masuk'_ , membuatnya mempercepat jalannya. _Plis_ , ia tak mau sekolah sampai dikabari kalau Cagalli tiba-tiba menerobos masuk klub.

(Dalam hati, Dearka hanya tidak mau wajah tampannya babak belur karena bertarung dengan dua penjaga pintu klub.)


	4. let's stop here

Hari ini, Cagalli benar-benar penuh persiapan. Dengan langkah mantap, menenteng dua tas kertas, ia menuju ke toilet, tempat pertemuannya dengan Dearka. Dearka sudah menunggu tak jauh dari toilet laki-laki, berdiri bersandar dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Dearka!"

"Cags, kenapa lama sekali. Malu tau, diliatin orang."

Cagalli hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan senyum tanpa rasa berdosa. "Mau gimana lagi, aku harus ambil ini dulu di parkiran," ujarnya sembari mengangkat dua tas kertas ke depan wajah Dearka.

"…hmmm?"

Mendorong tas kertas di tangan kanannya kepada Dearka, Cagalli berujar: "Pakai di toilet. Kalau udah, tunggu di sini lagi. Oke?"

"Ini apa?"

"Pakai aja. Aku juga pakai yang ini," tambah Cagalli sambil menggoyangkan tas kertas di tangan kirinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kedua orang siswa kelas tiga itu sudah berdiri di dekat toilet, kini dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Cagalli mengenakan kaos biru lengan panjang dengan celana jins abu-abu tanggung. Sementara Dearka mengenakan kaos bergaris dengan celana longgar hitam bersaku banyak. Cagalli mengangguk-angguk puas. "Untung pas."

"…Cags?"

"Hari ini, gerak kita tidak akan terbatas seperti kemarin. Tidak apa-apa jika hari ini Athrun masuk ke klub kemarin lagi. Aku juga sudah bawa id _itu_ ," jelas gadis itu, mengacu pada id palsu yang mereka buat agar bisa menonton band bawah tanah kesukaan Cagalli.

Dearka menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak menyangka Cagalli akan membuat persiapan yang begitu matang.

"O iya, jangan sampai kotor, oke? Aku pinjam tidak bilang Shinn."

( _'Itu namanya mencuri, Cagalli, mencuri. Kalau dia tau, aku bisa-bisa dijadikan sak latihan taekwondo,'_ pikir Dearka kelam, mengingat bagaimana saudara sepupu Cagalli yang menumpang di kediaman Hibiki itu punya hubungan anjing-kucing dengan gadis pirang itu—yang sering berimbas pula pada dirinya; bocah itu benar-benar tidak sungkan memukul jika mereka bertengkar sangat hebat!)

Hari itu, keduanya sukses mengikuti Athrun, sejak mahasiswa itu keluar dari perpustakaan umum di depan Majiba hingga ia kembali pulang ke rumah. Lima menit menunggu di ujung jalan, Cagalli menerima pesan singkat dari Athrun.

 _[From: Athrun Z. (088 190 786 11)_

 _Cagalli, nanti malam kau luang? Aku rindu…]_

Hanya ada dua kalimat, tanpa _emoticon_ apapun. Tapi dua kalimat itu membuat hati Cagalli berdebar kencang, membayangkan Athrun mengucapkan kalimat itu secara langsung di hadapannya.

 _Jleb._

Tiba-tiba Cagalli merasa hatinya tertusuk, menyesal mencurigai Athrun.

"Dearka, mungkin kita nggak usah lanjutin lagi…?" tanyanya yang duduk di belakang Dearka.

Dearka tersenyum lebar. "Setuju! Lagian kan aku udah bilang, aku cuma bercanda kemarin!"

Hari itu, _pengamatan_ seharian sukses terlaksana tanpa ada kendala, dan berakhir dengan kepuasan Dearka atas keputusan Cagalli menghentikan pengamatan Athrun. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Athrun berselingkuh ataupun tertarik dengan perempuan lain. Perasaan cinta yang terpancar dari kedua matanya setiap kali ia menatap Cagalli bahkan dapat membuat Dearka merinding. _It's too intense!_

000

Gomen, Shinn-bae, you need to be a bit antagonistic with wild characteristics here! ;;w;;


	5. duh, it's fishy

Cagalli berjalan pelan-pelan di depan etalase toko. Matanya masih mengunci target pada contoh rakitan gunpla Gundam Akatsuki. Ia sudah mengincar _model kit_ Gundam keluaran Bandai itu sejak ia melihatnya dipajang di dalam etalase. Ia sudah sering merakit gunpla berbagai _grade_ , tidak tertarik pada _grade_ tinggi apabila ia tidak tertarik dengan Gundam yang dimaksud. _Tapi_.

Tapi _model kit_ PG Gundam Akatsuki itu betul-betul menarik perhatiannya!

"Nona? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya pegawai toko yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Cagalli, mengenalinya sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetap toko itu. "Anda tertarik dengan PG Akatsuki?"

"Eh, uh, iya."

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus…."

Pegawai toko itu langsung menggiring masuk Cagalli, sembari menjelaskan berbagai macam yang berhubungan dengan PG Akatsuki. Dalam hati, Cagalli tak terlalu mendengarkan karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu mencari informasi dari teman-teman sesama penggemar gunpla-nya. Yang mengganjal dirinya dari segera membeli model itu hanyalah harganya yang mahal, yang baru bisa dibeli setelah ia menabung uang saku mingguannya beberapa minggu.

Usai melihat contoh model dari dekat, Cagalli berpamitan. Wajahnya _sumringah_ setelah melihat betapa menakjubkan keindahan Gundam itu. Ia tidak sabar menceritakan pengalamannya itu pada Athrun yang sudah mengetahui keinginannya memiliki PG Akatsuki itu sejak pertama kali.

Tante Lenore mengajaknya mencari gaun malam untuk dikenakannya ke pesta yang diadakan perusahaan Zala. Tentu saja, Athrun ikut menemani. Setelah ibu cantik itu mendapatkan gaun yang ia inginkan, ia membiarkan kedua pasangan kekasih itu berkeliling berdua, sementara ia sendiri menghabbiskan waktu di sebuah tempat pijat untuk merelaksasikan diri. Saat itulah, ketika Athrun dan Cagalli berjalan-jalan, mereka melewati toko _model kit_ langganan Cagalli. Akatsuki serta merta menarik perhatiannya.

Mengingat saat itu, Cagalli tiba-tiba merasa sangat ingin melihat Athrun….

"Huh? Athrun?" bisiknya ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat Athrun di lantai seberang satu tingkat di bawah lantai tempatnya berada. "Itu Athrun, kan? Kenapa dia ada di sini…?"

Ada gadis berambut hitam panjang berpakaian mini-mini menghampiri Athrun, menggandeng lengan pemuda yang mengenakan jaket _couple_ yang juga kali itu Cagalli kenakan. _'Mia! Ada apa ini?'_

Athrun tidak nampak melepaskan pegangan Mia pada lengannya. Keduanya berbincang-bincang, dengan Mia yang nampak cerah dengan wajah merona.

Cagalli bergegas menuju eskalator turun, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, tak sabar mendekati Athrun dan Mia. Sayang, keduanya sudah menghilang tanpa jejak di tengah keramaian.

Lantai tiga mal, mayoritas diisi dengan penjualan parfum dan make-up khas wanita.

Pertanyaan yang berkelebat di dalam kepala Cagalli: "Apa yang Athrun lakukan di sini? Dengan Mia?"

000

Uh oh! Jangan-jangan…?


	6. suddenly it's cold

Cagalli duduk diam di kantin, memutar-mutar es tehnya dengan sedotannya. Masih ada tiga per empat teh rasa lemon itu yang hanya diseruputnya beberapa kali. Sementara itu, bakso kuahnya sudah tidak terlalu panas, hanya berkurang satu butir bakso saja. Ia tak nampak bernafsu makan.

Di depannya, Dearka menusuk bakso yang terbengkalai itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dengan senang hati (padahal ia sudah menghabiskan bakso yang ia pesan sendiri). Sementara Yzak yang duduk di samping pemuda itu mengaduk es campur yang baru saja di pesannya. Menyesap minuman manisnya beberapa kali, pemuda berambut putih (yang sering disebut Dearka sebagai uban) itu berdehem.

"Oi."

"…."

"Oi, Hibiki."

"Dingin banget, Yzak," komentar Dearka di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Yzak tidak menghiraukan Dearka. Ia hanya fokus kepada salah satu perempuan di antara sedikit perempuan di dalam daftar _Perempuan Menyebalkan yang Masih Bisa Ditoleransi_ itu. Selama waktu istirahat, gadis itu tidak seperti dirinya. Tidak biasa, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu diam tak menggubris kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Dearka mencuri bakso yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya itu.

"Cagalli," panggil Yzak akhirnya menyerah menggunakan nama marga gadis itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"…"

Tiadanya respon gadis itu kini membuat Dearka turut khawatir (Yzak tidak mengakui, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan gadis yang sudah sangat lama dikenalnya itu; Dearka menyebut Yzak _tsundere_ karena tidak mau mengakui terang-terangan kalau Cagalli sudah ia anggap sahabat dan adik perempuan).

"…sepertinya Athrun betul-betul selingkuh."

 _Jder!_ Bagai sambaran petir di siang bolong, ucapan datar Cagalli itu mengejutkan Dearka dan Yzak.

(Yzak melotot pada Dearka. "Aku kira kau sudah bilang kalau kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih menganggap ucapanmu itu serius?"

"Tapi Yzak, aku sudah bilang kalau aku bercanda!"

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa begini? Kau yang selalu bersamanya beberapa hari ini sampai bolos latihan."

"Aku tidak tau...?")

Cagalli mendesah panjang, menarik perhatian kedua sohib yang sedang berdiskusi itu. "Dia pergi bersama Mia kemarin. Ke mall. Di lantai tiga."

"Lantai tiga?" tanya Yzak memastikan.

"Uh, oh," seru Dearka menangkap maksud ucapan Cagalli yang dipatah-patah itu. Yzak menyikut lengannya dengan keras, menegurnya agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua pemuda itu tahu di lantai tiga dimayoritasi dengan kebutuhan wanita. Dan sejauh yang mereka tahu, Cagalli bukan penggemar lantai tiga, sehingga kecil kemungkinan Athrun di sana untuk Cagalli. Lalu … dengan Mia?

Dua sohib Cagalli itu diam, memahami kemana kesimpulan yang muncul di kepala Cagalli.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Vino, dan dia tanya kenapa Athrun sering terlihat dengan Hawke," tambah Cagalli dengan raut muram dan nada sedih, sementara dirinya masih mengaduk teh lemonnya dengan sedotan.

"Meyrin atau Luna?"

 _Plak._

Yzak memukul belakang kepala pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan keras lalu mengirimkan tatapan yang diartikan Dearka sebagai tatapan menyalahkan. _Well,_ sepertinya ia patut disalahkan, karena serta merta Cagalli menghentikan adukannya, mendorong gelasnya ke tengah meja. Ia berdiri dengan wajah sedih, lalu berkata pelan, "Mungkin aku sebaiknya membiarkan Athrun memilih di antara mereka? Laki-laki lebih suka perempuan yang _cute_ dan feminin seperti mereka."

 _Jleb._

( _'Dearka, go die,'_ hati Dearka berbisik, membuatnya teringat ucapannya yang mengikuti candaannya tempo dulu. _'Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu.'_ )


	7. epilog

_Me gustas tu gustas tu_

 _sutuduru johahaeyo_

 _Gustas tu suturu sutu~ru_

Cagalli membiarkan ponselnya berbunyi berulangkali di meja makan, sementara dirinya sibuk mengirisi daun bawang dengan sebuah pisau daging. Sudah ada semangkuk irisan bawang merah dan bawang putih di depannya.

(Shinn sempat lewat di sampingnya ketika pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu menyimpan sekotak es krim di dalam _freezer_. "Dasar aneh," komentar pemuda bermata merah itu sambil lalu.

Dalam hati, Cagalli berniat menghabiskan es krim yang disimpan oleh Shinn itu, tahu betul es krim _cone_ mini di dalam kotak itu adalah favorit pemuda itu ketika ia sedang menonton televisi maupun bermain game. Melihat Shinn kesal itu menyenangkan!)

Selain irisan-irisan bahan sayur yang tak tahu hendak ia apakan itu, ada juga seledri dan cabai yang belum diapa-apakan. Pembantu dan supir keluarga Hibiki beberapa kali mondar-mandir, namun tidak menegur gadis yang mengeluarkan aroma gelap di sekitarnya itu. Terlalu takut menegur gadis yang biasanya ceria dan gemar menempel pada para pekerja di kediaman Hibiki itu.

 _Me gustas tu gustas tu_

 _sutuduru johahaeyo_

 _Gustas tu suturu sutu~ru_

[Athrun is calling…]

Cagalli sekali lagi menghiraukan ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan nada lagu yang masih _booming_ di kalangan teman-teman sekelasnya yang pecinta musik pop korea. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi, kini menandai pesan yang masuk.

 _[One unread message…]_

Tidak menghiraukan pesan yang masuk itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan (yang dibilang aneh oleh sepupunya) itu. Ia mengirisi daun bawang hingga semuanya habis terpotong kecil-kecil. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kira berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tangan mengulur menunjukkan ponsel yang satu merek dengan ponselnya, dengan layar terang.

 _[From: Athrun Z. (088 190 786 11)_

 _Kira, boleh aku menghubungi Cagalli melalui ponselmu?_

 _Respond asap. Thanks.]_

"Tuh, kamu bertengkar dengan Athrun lagi?" tanya kakak Cagalli itu.

"…enggak, kok."

Kira, yang usianya terpaut empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya mendesah sebelum duduk di samping adiknya itu. Ia memangku wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, memandang menyamping kepada Cagalli yang enggan beradu kontak mata dengan dirinya. "Terus? Kenapa Athrun harus sms begitu ke kakak?"

"…enggak tau."

Athrun Zala, teman sepermainan Kira Hibiki. Karena Kira-lah Cagalli mengenal Athrun. Pemuda yang seumur dengan kakaknya itu mengenalnya sejak kecil, mengetahui perkembangan dirinya. Ia juga yang mengenalkan perasaan bernama cinta kepada Cagalli. Perasaan yang tenang namun juga membuat jantung bergemuruh, semuanya diajarkan oleh Athrun.

Menyukai Athrun membuat dirinya merasa tidak beruntung, karena bagaimana Athrun menyukainya juga jika ia melihat pertumbuhan dirinya sejak kecil? Kemungkinan besar, Athrun menganggap dirinya adik, karena dirinya adalah adik teman sepermainannya. Betapa bersyukurnya ia ketika Athrun mengutarakan perasaannya, mengatakan dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

(Kira perang dingin dengan Athrun selama beberapa minggu, karena hal itu, membuat Cagalli merasa sedih. Namun untungnya Kira secara perlahan mulai bisa menerima Athrun, bahkan memberikan restu bila pada akhirnya Athrun meminang adik semata wayangnya itu.)

Hari ini, detik ini, perasaan Cagalli masih sama. Tapi…

 _'Mungkin aku sebaiknya membiarkan Athrun memilih di antara mereka?'_

Mungkin saja Athrun memang menyukai Mia, atau Meyrin, atau Luna. Untuk apa Athrun pergi bersama Mia di bagian perlengkapan wanita? Untuk apa juga ia sering menemui Hawke bersaudara? Padahal ia tak pernah bisa diajak bertemu karena berbagai alasan (yang beberapa di antaranya hanyalah kebohongan belaka)?

Tapi Cagalli tidak rela. Ia masih suka Athrun. (Dan lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Athrun apabila Kira tahu dirinya berselingkuh? Kira mahir taekwondo, judo, dan aikido. Ia tak rela Athrun terluka.)

"Cagalli…?"

"…tidak ada apa-apa, Kak."

Kira kembali mendesah. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi Athrun. Dan kalau kau perlu sesuatu, bilang padaku."

"Hmmm."

000

Sudah dua hari Cagalli _mengendon_ di dalam kamarnya setiap pulang sekolah, membawa berkotak-kotak makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda. Dan setiap kali keluarganya ada yang lewat di depan pintu kamarnya, selalu terdengar suara musik menghentak khas musik band bawah tanah, yang sepertinya idola gadis penggemar pedas itu. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan dan mandi.

Athrun yang datang mengunjunginya setelah didiamkan berhari-hari pun tidak digubris. Membuatnya harus puas dengan bertemu penghuni kediaman Hibiki yang lain (termasuk Shinn yang sering mengiriminya pandangan menusuk).

Dua hari lagi terlewatkan ketika Dearka tiba-tiba menelponnya.

"Dearka?" sapa Cagalli sambil berguling di kasurnya dengan piyama _monster inc_ yang dibelikan Athrun ketika ia dan orang tuanya pergi ke Kota Desember. "Ada apa?"

 _"Cags! Kau harus cepat-cepat ke sini."_

"…huh?"

 _"Ke café-nya Meer, yang di daerah Plantobi."_

Cagalli mengernyikan keningnya, samar-samar mendengar suara-suara riuh di sisi seberang. "Ngapain?"

 _"Aku melihat Athrun masuk ke sini dengan Meer."_

 _'What? Meer juga?'_

Cagalli enggan mengunjungi _café_ yang menjadi lokasi menyanyi Meer itu. Terlebih mengingat betapa agresif gadis berambut pink itu mengejar Athrun, bahkan ketika ia tahu Athrun sudah menjadi kekasihnya ketika ia baru saja masuk SMA.

 _"Ayolah, Cags. Ini untuk memastikan apakah Athrun berselingkuh!"_

Cagalli menggangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan Dearka. Dengan janji akan menyusul sohib dekatnya itu dalam setengah jam, ia mematikan ponselnya lalu segera berganti pakaian. Di luar sana, langit jingga sudah berganti dengan langit berbintang.

000

Cagalli terkejut.

Cagalli terharu.

Cagalli bahagia.

Cagalli ingin tertawa.

Ia baru saja sampai di pintu café ketika lampu dimatikan, menyelimutinya dalam kegelapan ketika di tengah ruangan, kotak _model kit_ PG Akatsuki yang dihiasi pita disinari cahaya. Ada Athrun yang berdiri memeluk kotak _model kit_ itu. Cagalli berjalan mendekati Athrun dengan langkah pelan-pelan. Dan begitu ia mencapai Athrun, suara musik yang tidak asing baginya menggelegar di ruangan, disertai ruangan yang perlahan kembali terang.

Di tengah panggung tempat biasa Meer menyanyi, empat orang pemain band menyanyikan lagu agak menghentak yang ia kenali sebagai _slow romance._ Bagaimana band idolanya mengutak-atik lagu itu, ia tak tahu _._ Ada baliho bertuliskan _'Happy Anniversary, Cagalli'_ di atas panggung.

Belum usai lagu itu dimainkan oleh Quatro Puppies, nama band itu, ketika Athrun menyerahkan kado yang sangat Cagalli dambakan itu, kado yang ingin ia beli dengan mengumpulkan uang saku mingguannya.

(Dan Athrun hanya ingin memberikan Cagalli hadiah itu dengan uang pribadinya yang ia dapatkan dari menjadi sales parfum keluaran perusahaan Hawke dan menjadi model butik ibu Mia. Tidak terlupa juga ia berhasil menjual program game ayng baru saja ia pelajari pembuatannya kepada salah seorang kenalan Meer.

Tidak, _tidak ada_ yang namanya perselingkuhan.

Hanya ada Athrun yang berusaha keras memberikan kado terindah bagi Cagalli yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya, Quatro Puppies yang menyanyi khusus untuk Cagalli, dan _model kit_ incarannya.

Dan tak terlupa juga sebuah cincin perak bertuliskan Athrun&Cagalli sebagai tanda pertunangan mereka sebelum Athrun melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri.

"Cagalli, kita sudah saling kenal lama sebelum berganti status menjadi kekasih, setelah beberapa rintangan dari beberapa laki-laki di sekitarmu," Athrun melirik ke arah Kira sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Cagalli, "Meskipun begitu, maukah kau menjadi isteriku ketika aku kembali dari studiku di Junius?"

Orang-orang dekat yang berkumpul di café itu; ayah-ibunya, ayah-ibu Athrun, Kira, dan sahabat-sahabatnya, tersenyum lembut. Seolah mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang rencana Athrun itu. Namun Cagalli agak curiga dengan Dearka yang terlihat tercengang.

Sudah diputuskan, kejadian bersama Dearka hanyalah kebetulan semata.

( **"Cagalli tak mungkin berpikir hal-hal yang romantis seperti ini."**

Dearka menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar seseorang mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkannya. Meyrin Hawke, menatapnya dengan heran. (Dan serius, Dearka merasa sepasang mata gadis itu sangat lebar dan berkilau bagai kilau bintang).

 **"Dia agak tomboi."**

 _Lagi_.

 **"Huh?"**

Dearka tertawa kecil. "Halo. Ternyata pemikiran kita sama," ujarnya disertai sebuah senyuman miring yang konon membuat hati para gadis yang melihatnya klepek-klepek (meskipun menurut Yzak dan Cagalli, ia kelihatan konyol).

Meyrin turut tertawa. "Ahaha. Kau benar. Tidak disangka-sangka. Kau teman Cagalli?"

Hari itu, Dearka menemukan seseorang yang mungkin (iya atau tidak) menjadi calon kekasihnya.)

Cagalli memeluk Athrun, menghimpit kotak _model kit-_ nya di antara kedua tubuh mereka, nyaris membuat cincin di tangan Athrun terlempar. Dengan air mata bahagia dan tawa renyah, Cagalli menjawab: "Ya. Ya! YA!"

000

Gomen, Cloli-tan, telat sehari ;;w;;

Kemarin nggak sempat ngetik dua chapter terakhir. Orz, life is truly hard when it's hard owo

(ps: nomornya Athrun jangan dicoba, lho, soalnya nomor fiktif (semoga saja nggak ada yang pakai nomor itu beneran X3))

(pps: lagu _me gustas tu_ by Gfriend)


End file.
